


Sociology

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Coffee, College, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash, University, sociology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you here for the Sociology lecture?"<br/>Remus and Sirius first meetings. Muggle Uni AU. Pre-slash. Pre-Wolfstar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sociology

After five minutes had gone by, and no one had turned up at the lecture hall, Remus began to feel vaguely concerned. Where were the other students? The lecturer? The University was extremely busy – teenagers bustled around, handing out fliers or chatting with their friends, and a few seemed to be nursing hangovers from the day before – but no one stopped at Room 73 to ask why he was stood there alone.

“Are you here for the Sociology lecture?” a voice said from behind him. Remus turned to see a boy, probably about his own age, with straggly shoulder length black hair, wearing a tight, garish jumper and black skinny jeans. Swallowing, Remus nodded.

“I thought I was going to be late – not a great thing to be on the first day, really.”

“No, not really.”

“I'm Sirius – I'm doing Sociology and French. Who're you?”

“Remus, Remus Lupin, and I'm doing Sociology and Childcare.”

Sirius laughed. “Bit of a weird combination, mate – 'right, let me look after your kids and I'll work out exactly how societal influences have fucked them up'.”

“And Sociology and French are a standard combination?” Remus raised an eyebrow, but he found himself warming to the stranger. At least he wasn't alone any more, and Sirius seemed a lot nicer than his snotty, silent roommate Severus.

“Learnt French when I was a kid, my parents wanted me to – I'm fluent. Seemed an easier option than taking two subjects I knew nothing about.”

“I wonder where everyone is?”

“Fuck knows.” Sirius gave a shrug. “I checked this morning, and there are fifty six people due in this lecture. I'm assuming they've got the wrong room, or we have.”

“Mm.”

The two fell into silence for a moment, before Sirius brightly added, “Hey, if the lecturer doesn't turn up in five minutes, do you want to get a coffee?”

Looking absolutely scandalised, Remus shook his head. “We can't skip the first lecture! We should go and see administration and check that our timetables were right.”

“ _Boring.”_ Sirius replied, dragging out the 'o'. Remus couldn't help but smile at the man, chuckling slightly at how childish he was.

“Ten minutes, and I'll go with you for a coffee.”

* * *

 

“You drink those froofy, cream-on-top chilled drinks? Really?”

Sirius put on a mock-offended face. “What's wrong with that?”

“Nothing! I just had you down as an 'espresso and a grimace' kind of bloke, that's all.”

Laughter exploded out of Sirius. “I like a bit of sweetness in my life – and a plain white coffee, really? I told you it was my treat, if I was you I'd have picked one of the big fancy drinks.”

“I just met you.” Remus said. “I couldn't possibly take advantage of you like that.”

“You're a better person than me, then!” Sirius laughed again, the sound spilling out of him. “What d'ya reckon we're missing in this lecture?”

“God knows. Probably basic Sociological principles that you cover in the first week of Sociology A Level.”

“That's true enough – or GCSE, even.”

“There's a Sociology GCSE?”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, I took it. Did your school not offer it?”

“I went to a shitty local Comprehensive, mate, the most exotic thing we had was Spanish as well as French. Where did you go?”

For the first time since their meeting, Sirius looked vaguely embarrassed. “Oh, um, a private school. A local one – I didn't board, I'd have gone mad – but yeah, a private school.”

“Posh boy, are you?” Remus grinned, before flicking a bit of the cream from Sirius' drink at him Sirius laughed, looking rather relieved, and flicked some back. Before long, they were engaged in a full out cream-war, which only ended when Sirius got rather too excited and chucked the whole cup at Remus, splattering his (rather seasonally inappropriate) Christmas jumper with brown sludge.

“Oh, Christ-”

“You two, get out, you're irritating other customers.”

Sirius burst into laugher as the two were chivvied out of the shop, and soon Remus had to join in, helplessly trying to wipe some of the drink from himself.

“You're going to get us both into _so_ much trouble – we really should go and see administration and find out about our lecture, you know.”

“Oh, no!” Sirius exclaimed, looking horrified. “In trouble? What a catastrophe! What're they going to do? Put us in the naughty corner? Take away our pudding?”

“Kick us out, maybe?” Remus replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice cutting through Sirius' dramatic display. Sirius laughed.

“You're a lot nicer than my roomie. I went off on one yesterday and he just about _flounced_ out, muttering about 'dramatic gits'. A bit of sarcasm is much preferable to a little idiot like him, to be honest.”

“My room mate is a bit of a cock, too. He listens to this really awful music, just screaming and bass, and he keeps staring at a girl in the next room. I think he thinks I'm an idiot because I didn't take Chemistry or Maths or something more academic.”

“Hey!” Sirius exclaimed, grabbing hold of Remus' damp jumper as they walked towards the administration block. “We could do a room swap!”

“Hold your horses, mate. We met, what – twenty minutes ago? I might turn out to be a massive cock, you might hate me.”

“You'd be better than Peter fucking Pettigrew, that's for sure.”

“You never know, he might turn out to be a bit shy. You're quite...you're a bit much when you go off on one.”

Sirius threw a hand to his chest in mock-indignation, but quickly lowered it when he saw the expression on Remus' face. “I am being serious though, Remus – if in say, two weeks, we still don't get on with our roomies, we should try a swap. It'd be fun!”

* * *

 

“If you're going to walk late into my lecture, at least be discrete, lads.”

The lecturer at the front of the room was a rather cross looking gentleman with his arms folded on top of his pot belly. Remus flushed scarlet, while Sirius simply grinned, offering a half-wave at the crowd of eighteen year olds that had turned around to look at them.

“We weren't informed that the room had changed, that's why we're late.” Sirius offered up. “We lingered around for a bit and then went to administration.”

Rolling his eyes, the lecturer indicated for them to sit down. He'd dealt with enough adolescents who were rather too far up their own backsides in the past to know when to pick his battles, and this was not one that was worth it.

“What're your names? We've already done introductions.”

“Sirius Black.”

“Remus Lupin.”

The man rolled his eyes again – honestly, the things parents named their kids these days. “Right, come on then. As we were saying – Marx. Bit of a funny chap. Had some good ideas, was a bit obsessed with conflict.”

Sirius ignored the man and instead started pulling faces at Remus, who was still blushing and was trying far to focus on the lecture. Even then, Sirius knew he'd made a firm friend.

 


End file.
